


Kiss With A Fist

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kiss With a Fist, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to go steal a key from Jacob and there's only one way to do it (slight smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So all I have to do is steal that key?" You questioned as you looked up at your boss who nodded back, you sighed as you stood up and headed to the door.  
"Wait!" You boss shouted, you sighed and turned around "Jacob Frye will have possession off the key" Your boss said.  
"That won't be a problem" You smirked at him as you walked out the door shutting it behind you, you walked to your room grabbing your equipment and shoving it on, you clipped your gauntlet around your wrist, you walked down the corridor to the door running using the grappling hook flying you up to the roof, you ran along the buildings before you came to a factory, you looked down seeing your target killing bliters, you smirked as you ran and jumped landing in a pile of hay, you jumped out and hid behind the wall, as you watched Jacob hide behind a machine. You threw a knife at an approaching guard, Jacob looked back and saw you as you smirked and hid behind the same machine.  
"Are you here to help?" Jacob muttered, as you smiled at him.  
"Sure" You whispered as you rolled to the other side of the factory, you peered over the machine seeing an alarm bell mentally marking it's place, you looked over to your left seeing some children looking at you confused.  
"Run" You smirked to them as they nodded and sprinted out of the place, you jumped out from behind the machine stabbing a near by guard in the neck his body dropping to the floor.  
"Kill the leader" Jacob mouthed over to you.  
"Why should I do his dirty work" You sighed mentally as you climbed the stairs, ducking behind crates on the way until you came to an office, you peered around the door seeing Jacob on the other side.  
"You want me to distract him don't you" You glared at Jacob the whole time he was smirking at you as you rolled your eyes, you stood up and walked into the room.  
"What the hell are you doing here!" The leader yelled, as you slammed the door with your foot, making a come here motion with your finger to Jacob by your side.  
"I think you need a guard" You sighed sitting on the desk as he looked at you confused, as Jacob crept up behind him.  
"From bastards like him" You smirked as you aimed your gun at Jacobs head as he froze.  
"Where did you come from!?" The leader yelled turning around, as you sighed you threw the gun to your other hand as you slid the hidden blade from your wrist jamming it into his head as he fell to the floor.  
"You used me!" Jacob exploded at you as you smirked.  
"You were going to use me, so I don't see a problem" You smirked as you walked towards him.  
"Jacob right?" You smiled holding out your hand.  
"Mr Frye actually, but you can call me Jacob if you want" He smirked at you, as you tried to hold back a laugh at his attempted at flirting.  
"(f/n) (l/n), assassin for hire" You smirked as he shook your hand.  
"Well, now that your target's dead lets go for a pint!" Jacob smirked at you, as you looked down at the body.  
"Since I killed him, your paying" You smirked as you walked closer to him, staring up at his face, as you watched him swallow.  
"Is there a problem Mr Frye?" You smirked seductively as he looked down to you, you moved your hand onto his face as he smirked down to you.  
"You know for an assassin, you're very beautiful" He smirked to you as he leant down and kissed you, you rolled your eyes as you reached into his pocket and grabbed the key, shoving it in your pocket.  
"You're hopeless" You smirked to him as you pulled away, you slammed your fist into his cheek and ran out the office, as he followed you.  
"Hey!" He yelled, as you jumped down the stairs running down the middle of the factory.  
You grabbed the gun from your belt firing at the alarm bell, all the guard quickly turned your way as you carried on running ducking under one of their attacks which hit Jacob.  
You turned at the door giving a quick wave to Jacob before you flew to the top of the building. You smirked to yourself as you fiddled with the key, then froze as you quickly pulled it out your pocket to check it against the paper version.  
"Bastard!" You hissed as you remembered seeing a chain around his neck, "Idiot, idiot" You muttered to yourself as you looked over the edge seeing him fight off a guard you noticed a sniper on the roof, you drew your gun firing at her as her body fell onto the floor in front of Jacob, as he looked up at you.  
You smirked slightly as he removed his hat towards your before breaking out into a run, you smiled as you flew over buildings following him silently, you followed him when he stopped in a park panting for air as he rested against a tree, you grappled to the tree and swung over landing on the branches muffling your movement as much as you could, you dropped to a lower branch as Jacob noticed you and smirked.  
"You know.." Jacob panted, "That wasn't the best move"  
"You don't say" You smirked down to him, as he climbed the tree with ease and sat next to you.  
"Are you sure the tree can take your weight" You smirked to him as he laughed.  
"You know, I've never heard of you till now" Jacob smiled.  
"Because I'm an assassin, we're meant to lay low" You sighed to him as he laughed slightly.  
"I'm more of an attacking head on type" He smiled.  
"Really, I couldn't tell" The sarcasm in your voice making Jacob smirk.  
"You know there's a pub not far from here" Jacob hinted as he elbowed you in the side.  
"You're buying still" You smiled as you went to jump but Jacob grabbed your arm,  
"Problem?"  
"Why did you kiss me before?" Jacob asked as you blushed slightly.  
"I didn't want to pass on the opportunity to kiss a handsome man" You smirked to him as you jumped to the floor as Jacob followed, "You know, how about we skip the drinks"  
"Do you like travel miss (l/n)?" Jacob smirked as he walked beside you.  
"I don't dislike it" You smiled to him as laughed.  
"Then follow me, that is if you can keep up" He smirked as he ran before flying up a near by building, you laughed slightly as you followed him.  
You tired to catch up with him, but his physique was much better than yours, you finally caught up to him as you stood at the edge of a track.  
"A bit slow" He smirked to you, as you punched him in the arm.  
"I let you win" You sighed as he laughed.  
"Have you got your breath back, because it's time to run" Jacob smirked as a train sped past you, you groaned inside as you followed him down the track, Jacob leaped and made it onto the back of the train, you leaped after him, "Shit" You hissed knowing your leapt to late, Jacob grabbed your hand pulling you forward as he fell over and you landed on top of him.  
"You alright?" Jacob laughed, as you looked up seeing the key around his neck, as you sighed.  
"I'm fine" You smirked as you stood up brushing your self down as Jacob watched, before turning and walked down the carriages as you followed.  
Jacob sighed as he sat down on the sofa, you noticed two gashes on his front with blood stains around them.  
"You're hurt" You glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders   
"Just a scratch" He laughed as you glared at him.  
"It's my fault so let me treat it." You sighed as you took his top hat off and placing it on the side.  
"Alright" Jacob smirked as he stood up removing his jacket, then looked at you.  
"Something wrong with your shirt?" You asked him as he smirked.  
"It seems when I move my arms the cuts bleed, and I've already lost quite a lot" He smirked as you rolled your eyes.  
"Let me help you then" You smirked as you leant over an started to unbutton his shirt you could feel his eyes watching you, making you blush slightly, you leant forward into him pulling the shirt off him, his arms quickly grabbing your around the waist as he pulled you on top of him as he lay on the sofa.  
"I slipped" He smirked into your ear sending a shiver up your spine, you looked up to him as he smirked down at you.  
You moved your hand slowly dragging it up his body before cupping his cheek and bringing his ear down to your mouth.  
"That's quite alright...Mr Frye" You muttered into his ear as you heard him make a noise.  
You moved your hand as you played with the key around his neck, as he smirked.  
"Why do you keep this so close to you" You mumbled as you rested your head on his chest as he ran his fingers through your hair.  
"This key is the key to a place my father kept for me and my sister" Jacob sighed as he moved his other hand to meet yours as you fiddled with the key.  
"It must be uncomfy shall we take it off?" You smirked up to him as he laughed.  
"Alright" He smirked as he removed his hands from you and unfastened it from behind his neck, you were about to grab it when he stuffed it down the front of his trousers as you sighed mentally.  
You looked back up at him before straddling his waist as he looked up to you, you leant down and sucked on his neck as he moaned slightly, you smirked down to him as you began kissing him on the lips, as you felt his tongue licking your lips, you allowed him entrance, you slid you hand into your pocket grabbing the key before moving it into his pocket and taking the right one.  
"Woah" You muttered as he flipped your over you just managed to slide the key into your pocket.  
"You're driving me crazy" Jacob panted as he sucked on your neck making you moaned as you mentally screamed, you tried to flip him back over but failed his body weight was too much.  
You felt his hot breath now lingering over your chest.  
"You're wearing too much" He muttered in a husky tone, making you blush.  
"There's a reason for that" You smirked down to him, as he moved back to sucking your neck, as your tried to hold in a moan.  
"And why's that?" He muttered into your ear.  
"Sorry" You smirked to his ear as you slammed your knee up into his crotch as he groaned as you slid out from underneath him and sprinting towards the door and jumping out, rolling on the floor, before turning back seeing Jacob leaning against the door half naked.  
"Goodbye Jacob" You waved with the key in your hand, you watched him as he patted his trouser pocket pulling out the key, as you laughed and flung to a building.  
You ran along the roof tops before jumping through your bosses window.  
"You're going to give me a heart attack!" He yelled at you as you smirked.  
"Here" You sighed as you threw him the key and he caught it.  
"Well done but may I ask you a question?" He smiled as he looked at the key.  
"Go ahead" You nodded, as your boss smiled.  
"What are those marks on your neck" He laughed as you instantly went red.  
"All just a part of the job" You winked as you jumped out the window as you heard your boss laughing.


	2. We meet again

You were wondering the streets when you saw your boss from the corner of your eye as he tried and failed to signal you discreetly, you sighed as you walked over as he carried on down the alley.  
"You got me work?" You asked as he threw the key at you, you caught it and looked back at him puzzled.  
"Return it to the owner" He glared, as you glared at him.  
"Why can't you just keep it?" You asked as you watch his whole body tense.  
"Look just return it!" He snapped as he walked off, you sighed as you stuffed it in your pocket and headed back out on the streets.  
"Jacob Frye" You muttered as you walked down the streets.  
"Got a problem with us?" Some bliters yelled as they backed a group of rooks into a corner.  
"We ain't scared of you!" They yelled back, you smirked as you stood behind the bliters.  
"Mind moving, I don't really want to go on the road" You smiled as one turned around.  
"Why the bloody hell would I move for you!" He yelled as you rolled your eyes, you slammed your hidden knife into his neck, then drawing your kukri slicing the other bliters neck as they fell to the floor, you sighed as you clipped your kukri back onto the belt and looking up, your face turning white as you stared Jacob in the face as he smirked.  
"Well hello miss (l/n)" Jacob smirked as you took a step back, reaching into your pocket.  
"Nice to see you again Jacob, no need to be so formal" You smiled grabbing the key in your fist.  
"I think you have something of mine" He smirked to you as he held out his hand.  
"Why would I give it to you?" You smiled to him, his face turning serious as he glared at you.  
"Give it back!" He snapped, you turned on your heel as you ran down the street as Jacob called after you.  
"Borrowing your horse!" You yelled as you jumped over a broken carriage landing on the horses back and riding off.  
You grabbed the horses mane as you carried on riding, you looked behind you seeing Jacob chasing you in a carriage, you smirked slightly as you kicked the horse in the side, you came towards a bridge.  
"It's a bit cramped isn't it" Jacob smirked as he landed on the back on the horse.  
"What the hell as you!" You yelled then turned bright red as Jacob grabbed your chest, a small moan escaped your mouth as he looked at you.  
"I didn't mean to" He said quickly, as you slammed your head back into his, he grabbed you as you both fell off the horse.  
"Eee" You muttered as you felt Jacob rummaging around in your pockets, touching parts of your body through the fabric.  
You rolled to the side of Jacob jumping up as he smirked standing up.  
"You don't have it do you?" Jacob glared as you sighed.  
"I do" You smiled as you held it over the edge of the bridge, "Mind telling me what's at this place?"  
"Don't drop that" He glared at you as he took a step, you opened your fist slightly as he stopped.  
"It's a house" He sighed.  
"No, really?" You smirked then glared at him.  
"It's been in our family for years,"  
"So there's defiantly value" You smirked then noticed Jacob looked sad, like he was about to cry.  
"You're an idiot alright" You sighed as you pulled your arm back in.  
"Get her!" A bliter yelled as you handed Jacob the key.  
"Tch" Jacob hissed as the bliter shot his hand, the key falling to the floor, you rolled your eyes as you threw a knife at the one who shot Jacob, while Jacob took care of a few others.  
"I got they key!" A bliter yelled as you quickly looked down to the floor then to the bliter running away.  
"That's mine!" Jacob yelled as he tackled him to the floor, you watched as the key flew from his hand.  
Without knowing your had already broken out into a sprint as you jumped off the ledge grabbing the key, as Jacobs eyes widened as you began falling, You turned in the air diving into the water making sure not to let go of the key, you swam under water for a while before climbing onto the back of a boat, you sighed panting as you looked down at the key, seeing the markings as you sighed.  
"To my son, " You read out loud as you stood up, your clothes dripping wet, you began jumping across the boats and finally onto the side, you trudged up the side and towards a carriage, you pointed the gun at the driver who screamed and ran off, you jumped on it and sped down the road towards the station, you walked up the stairs as people looked at you, you sighed as you sat on the bench and watched as a train pulled into the station.  
"Finally" You sighed as you got up and jumped on it, a woman quickly looked at you, you smiled nodding at her as you walked past.  
"Do you know where Mr Frye might be?" You asked as you stood by the door.  
"Two carriages away dear" She smiled, as you thanked her and carried on.  
You walked through the door taking off your jacket and throwing it on the floor, stuffing the key down your chest so you didn't loose it.  
You yawned as you took off your boots pouring the water out the window, before walking over to a draw and grabbing a pair of female trousers and getting changed into them.  
"And may I ask why you are here?" Jacob smirked as he walked in, you turned to him sticking your hand down your shirt and producing the key.   
"It's yours" You smiled throwing it to him as he caught it, "Sorry it's a bit damp"  
"Here" Jacob sighed as he threw you a shirt, you caught it and held it in front of you looking at the size, before placing it on the chair next to you  
You looked at Jacob as he was fiddling with the key putting it on the chain around his neck. You began unbuttoning the front of your shirt as you noticed Jacob was now staring at you.  
"Hmp" You smirked as you turned away from him, and took off your shirt letting it fall to the floor, you turned to the chair noticing the top was gone.  
"You're not going to give it back are you?" You sighed as you looked over your shoulder to Jacob who was sat on the chair enjoying the view.  
"You didn't return mine straight away" He smirked as he pointed to the shirt next to him, "Your welcome to come get it any time"  
You glared at him as you walked backwards crouching down about to grab the shirt when Jacob grabbed you around the waist, as you fell onto his lap side ways as he looked down at you smirking, you quickly covered your chest with your hands.  
"You looked like you were going to fall" He smirked as you glared at him before smirking, you moved so you were sat on his lap facing him.  
"I'm cold Jacob" You muttered as wrapped your arms around his neck pouting at him smirking slightly.  
"I can think of a way to fix that" Jacob smirked at you, you smirked then noticed a shirt on the bed.  
"Don't worry there's a shirt here" You smirked as you leant forwards leaning over him, you could feel Jacob breathing on your chest as you grabbed the shirt.  
"Something wrong?" You smirked as you sat back down on Jacobs lap seeing his red face.  
"Nothing at all love" He smirked his smirk slowly vanishing as you got off him, you threw the shirt on and looked down at him.  
"As lovely as this all is, we both have better things we could be doing" You sighed as you watched him get up.  
"I should be doing you" He muttered making you blush as he placed one hand on your cheek.  
"More important things Mr Frye, I have another job to atten"  
"Oh shut it" Jacob smirked as he kissed you on the lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth.  
You pulled away panting looking at Jacob who was smiling down at you.  
"Now is your other job really more fun than this...?" He smirked on your neck as he began sucking it.  
"I...would say it's about the same" You said through gritted teeth trying to contain yourself.  
"I've got to try harder then" He smirked as you grabbed your ass squeezing it a small moan escaped your lips as you looked up to Jacob who had an annoying smirk on his face.  
"You're turn" You smirked as you threw his jacket open, and slowly undid his shirt buttons, you smirked as you sucked on his neck working your way down to the top of his trousers, you fell to your knees as you undid the belt slowly lowering his pants to the floor revealing his arousal, you smirked as you kissed just above his underwear as he let out a small groan, you sucked on his skin before blowing on it and standing up looking him in the eyes.  
"You're so big" You muttered into his ear as he smirked, you kissed him on the lips as he pulled you closer to him, you took a step forward as he fell onto the bed, you pinned him down sitting on his stomach.  
You grabbed his tie from the side and tied his hands to the bed post as he looked at you puzzled, you kissed him on the lips his confusion turning into pleasure.  
"You've had your fun" You smirked as you jumped off him, as he tried to get up you smirked at him.  
"Payment for making me jump into the river" You smirked as you pulled away and started to run your finger over his chest as he smirked, you leant over and sucked on his chest above his heart as he struggled to break free.  
"There's not coming undone any time soon" You smirked up to him, he rolled his eyes as you sat on his stomach once more.  
"For an assassin you fall into traps easily" You smiled as you rubbed your ass against his erection as he let out a small moan.  
"For an assassin you take your time" Jacob smirked as you let out a small laugh.  
"It doesn't matter about how long you take, its if you do a good job" You smirked as you moved down onto his thighs as you stroked his erection through his underwear.  
"You got to learn to tie better" Jacob smirked as he now pinned you to the bed, holding the tie in his hand.  
You smirked up to him as he pushed your arms up the bed sucking on your neck you let out a moan then noticed your hands were now tied onto the post, you glared up at him as he smirked.  
"It's only fair" He smirked as he leant over you.  
"I think you're wearing too much" He muttered as he slid the trousers off you with ease, you crossed your legs as Jacob moved his hand between your thighs, he pulled them apart sliding your panties off and throwing them away, he took off is underwear showing you his full length.  
Jacob leant forward lingering over your entrance as you glared at him blushing.  
"Do you want me love?" Jacob smirked into your ear.  
"I would have killed you if I didn't" You smirked back then gasped as he slid into you, he let out a large groan as he began sliding in and out of you.  
"Jacob...." You panted as you tried to grab him your arms not able to break free of the knots.  
"(f/n)" Jacob panted as he hit your sweet spot as you moaned loudly, you looked to Jacob who was smirking down to you.  
"You're bad at tying" You smirked as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him onto you, as you let out a moan.  
"Faster Jacob" You muttered into his ear as he smirked.  
"Sure thing love" He smirked as he slid into you once more with more speed and strength.  
"I'm going to" You panted as you released as Jacob followed, he pulled out of you laying next to you, panting as he pulled you close to him throwing the blanket over the both of you.  
"Amazing love" He smirked as he kissed the top of your head.  
"Not too shabby yourself" You smirked as he laughed.  
You waited until Jacob fell asleep, as you sneaked our from his arms and jumped out of bed throwing your clothes back on and looking at Jacob who was asleep. You noticed the key on the side, you smirked then looked back to Jacob who moved his arms trying to grab you, he quickly sat up and as you stood by the door.  
"And where are you going?" He smirked to you.  
"I have work unlike you" You smirked to him.  
"Quit, join me, join the rooks!" Jacob cried as he jumped out of bed, you blushed slightly as you looked down to him, he quickly threw the blanket around his waist.  
"I might...It's tempting offer" You smirked as you leant against the door, "But I think I'll pass"  
"And why's that?" Jacob said puzzled.  
"Some day I might get hired to kill you, and then we can embrace once more" You smirked to him as he laughed slightly.  
"But if you joined the rooks, we could be together when ever" Jacob smiled.  
"That's just the thing" You smirked as you walked towards him, he leant down and kissed him on the lips.  
"I like my love with a little bit of flare" You muttered into his ear as you dropped some thing at his feet and ran for the door, you smirked as the smoke bomb went off and Jacob had to jump out the train after you.  
"I do believe a station is coming up Mr Frye, better run before any of your rooks sees you" You winked as he sighed at you, before chasing after the train.  
Jacob walked back onto the train and over to the side seeing the key was missing, a small note was left he picked it up and read it smiling, he dropped it on the floor and got dressed before chasing after you.  
"Come and get it, from (f/n)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it let me know if you want me to carry this on :))


	3. Helping Hand

"Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green, when I am queen dilly dilly you shall be king" You sang as you sat on a high building ledge, your singing slowly turned to a hum as you watched Rooks run towards Jacob as he began talking to them.  
You smirked as you could hear Jacob describing you, one of the rooks looked up and saw you, you quickly put your finger over your mouth to the rook.  
"She's up there sir!" He boomed, as you fell backwards vanishing from the ledge.  
"This isn't a joke!" Jacob snapped as you let out a little laugh.  
"But, she was up there Mr Frye" The rook sighed, you quickly scrambled to your feet as you heard Jacob climbing up, you set off in a sprint and saw a basket of hay, you closed your eyes as you jumped off the ledge slamming into the basket of hay.  
"That doesn't get any easier" You sighed as you began to climb out the hay, no sooner as your feet touched the ground the hay made a loud thump behind you.  
"Hey!" You snapped as you felt someone grab your ass, you quickly turned and saw Jacob smirking from the hay.  
You smirked as you grabbed his hat off his head and ran down the street and Jacob called your name.  
"How big is your head!" You yelled panting as you shoved the hat on your head.  
"You know I'm faster than you!" Jacob yelled, as you looked over your shoulder seeing he had nearly caught up.  
"You're not as agile" You panted as you skidded around the corner and down a busy street, you slid between people as you heard Jacob telling people to move, of course they didn't, you heard loud thuds as you looked up seeing Jacob jumping across signs.  
"Damn it" You hissed as you turned on your heel, and ran back further down the lane before your came to a thin alley, you turned sideways and squeezed through a gap, you sighed as Jacob stood at the end.  
"You know, I think I'm good in here" You smirked as you leant against the wall as Jacob sighed.  
"Just come out love" Jacob smirked, then rolled his eyes as you slide down the other way of the alley, you waited until he was facing the other way before you shuffled down the alley as fast as you could the other way and dived onto the back on a horse and cart.  
"(f/n)!, give me my hat!" He yelled after you, you stuck your tongue out before climbing to the top of the cart, you jumped on a carriage that rode towards Jacob, you took off the hat and glared at Jacob as you shoved it on top of a police carriage, Jacob stood glaring at you, as your cart came to a stop.  
"Better start running" You smirked as you ran off in the other direction, you heard a loud sigh of Jacob before he chased after his hat.

"Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly" You sang as you played with the key in your fingers as you walked down the street, you quickly ducked as a knife was thrown at you.  
"Can I help you?" You sighed to the hooded woman.  
"That's not your key" She glared as you tried to grab it, you quickly kicked her in the stomach as she smashed against a cart.  
"It's not yours either" You glared as you pointed the gun at her head.  
"Now, Jacob!" She yelled, you looked to you left and let out a yelp as Jacob tackled you to the floor.  
"You can go now Evie" Jacob smirked as you squirmed under him, you looked to the left and saw people looking at you.  
"He's molesting me!" You screamed then smirked up to him as Rooks began to look over.  
"No I'm not!" Jacob yelled as he lifted his hands, you slammed your fist under his chin and shuffled out from under his legs, before you could get away Jacob grabbed the bottom of your jacket, he grabbed your around the waist and flung you over his shoulder.  
"It's alright lads, she's one of us!" Jacob yelled to the rooks who nodded and walked away, all this time you were kicking Jacob in the stomach trying to break free.  
"Will, you stop that love" Jacob smirked as he set off walking down the street like he wasn't carrying you.  
"Put me down first, people are looking!" You hissed into his ear as he laughed.  
"I think that's your fault, I mean you did yell that I was molesting you" Jacob smirked, you let out a gasp as he hit your ass.  
"Bad girl" He grinned as you smirked to your self, you gabbed a lock pick from your sleeve, you pressed it a your skin making sure it was cold, you quickly pulled back Jacobs pants and dropped it down, he let out a little yelp, you smirked as he began to walk funny.  
"Something wrong Jacob?" You smirked as Jacob grumbled something.  
"I think you know what's wrong love" Jacob hissed as he slid into an alley and put you down, you laughed as he fished around in his pants before pulling it out a lock pick.  
"You can keep it" You smirked to him, he smirked back before shoving his hand into your front pocket, you let out a little yelp then sighed as Jacob held the key in his hand.  
"Thanks, love" He smirked as he put it in a pocket inside his jacket.  
"Guess that's it for now" You sighed as you looked down the alley as you saw some drunk rooks.  
"It doesn't have to be" Jacob smirked as you turned to him and sighed.  
"I have a job Jacob" You sighed as you jumped off the wall and went to walk away.  
"Wait" Jacob sighed as he grabbed your sleeve, you sighed turning and smirked as Jacob kissed you on the lips, Jacob smirked as he pulled away.  
"I..think..I love yo"  
"Move!" Jacob yelled as he flung you to the side a bullet ripping through his stomach, you quickly threw a knife killing the sniper, you kneeled down next to Jacob who was trying to sit up.  
"Stay down" You glared to him, his whole body tensing from your voice, you threw his jacket open and grabbed a ball of bandages from your pocket.  
"They're not clean sorry, and this may hurt" You sighed as you shoved your fingers into the wound pulling the bullet out, large groans on pain came from Jacob, you quickly applied pressure to the wound, as you looked at Jacob who was smiling.  
"You ass bag, you just got shot, stop smiling!" You snapped at him, as he let out a small laugh, you rolled your eyes as you routed around your pouch and found a small bottle of medicine. You poured it onto the bandage before applying it to the wound as he let out a hiss.  
"Done" You sighed as he looked at you smiling.  
"Thanks, love" He smirked as he struggled to get up, you rolled your eyes as you shuffled over placing his head on your lap.  
"What were you going to say before?" He smirked making you blush.  
"I was going to say your an idiot" You sighed as you took off his top hat and placed it on your head.  
"Hmmm" Jacob muttered as you ran your fingers through his hair as a smirk grew on his face.  
" Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green, when I am queen dilly dilly you shall be king" You began singing as Jacob hummed along, you slowly stopped singing as you noticed Jacob had fallen asleep, you sighed mentally.  
"I've got a job to do Jacob" You sighed mentally as you removed your jacket forming a pillow, you lay it next to Jacob and slowly moved his head onto it.  
You smirked as you kissed him on the forehead before standing up and walking down the alley, you quickly came face to face with some rooks.  
"You leader is asleep down that alley, any of you wake him, I will kill you, guard him with your life understand" You glared at them as they nodded and jogged down the alley.  
You sighed rubbing your arms, you ran back to your base/house and to your room, you threw on a spare jacket, it wasn't as good as the other one it was old and black/grey. You walked over to the side seeing a small letter on the bed, you pulled a puzzled look as you opened it, you shook as you dropped it to the floor.  
"You're spending too much time with him, I better get rid of him, I've sent your friend to take care of him"  
"Jacob!" You screamed as you jumped out your window, you hissed as you landed on your feet, you set out in a full sprint, you skidded around the alley where you left Jacob.  
"Jacob?" You panted puzzled then heard a noise you turned to a beaten rook.  
"The train" He panted, you nodded throwing the last of the medicine at him before setting off.  
"Damn it" You panted your lungs on fire as you leant on the wall, "Keep going" You yelled as people looked at you, you carried on running as you saw Jacob, you let out a small cry as you saw your team member closing in on him.  
"No you don't!" You screamed as you dived as you team mate knocking him clean over as Jacob stood there stunned.  
"Son!" You yelled as you punched him, "Of!" You yelled as you slammed your fist into his jaw, "A Bitch!" You screamed as you slammed the hidden blade into his neck, you sat on his chest shaking and panting looking down at your blooded team mate.  
"Love?" Jacob said puzzled, you whole body went weak as you noticed a needle in your leg.  
"Bastard" You sighed as you fell on top of the body, as Jacob called your name.

"Is she alright Evie!?" Jacob asked as he walked up and down the train.  
"I've told you I've done all I can, she will be fine, I have a mission with Henry now, so try not to break anything" Evie sighed as she walked out the train.  
You slowly opened one eye to see Jacob who was sat on a chair fiddling with his hidden blade, you let out a sigh as Jacob looked over to you, his eyes quickly widening as a grin grew on his face.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob cried as he threw his arms around you.  
"Too tight..." You panted as Jacob let go and looked you in the eyes.  
"You saved me" He smiled, as you sighed.  
"I was only repaying the favour" You sighed as you climbed out of bed noticing your were just in your underwear, you quickly dived back under the sheets as Jacob stood standing proudly.  
"That wasn't me love, Evie treated you" Jacob smiled holding his hands up in defence.  
"That's true, you have no idea how to treat a wound, your only able to get them" You smirked then felt the bed sink as Jacob lay next to you.  
"I'm glad your ok love" Jacob smiled as he rested your head on his chest, you sighed as you wrapped your arm round his side.  
"You're wearing too much" You smirked into his chest as he laughed, he sat up and removed his clothing and lay down once more.  
"Better" You muttered as you lay your head down once more as Jacob ran his fingers through your hair.  
"I love you" Jacob said before you could react he had placed his hat over your face, "I don't care what you say love, even if you have a job that won't stop me"  
"Well, right now" You sighed as you took the hat of your face and sat up placing it on your head.  
"I don't have a job" You smirked as you sat on his stomach, as he smirked up.  
"Oh is that true love?" He smirked up to you.  
"I'm thinking of joining the bliters" You smirked as Jacob hissed.  
"You're too good for them" He glared at you.  
"I wonder if you know of any jobs that I could do?" You smirked as Jacob took his hat off you and threw it onto the table.  
"I can think of a few things you could be doing" He smirked as he wrapped his hands around your waist.  
"Woah" You yelped as he pulled you down onto him.  
"And your lying on top of one" he muttered into your ear sending shivers up your spine.  
"You really are an idiot" You smirked to his ear, as you moved your arms up resting them on his chest as he looked at you puzzled.  
"I wouldn't call doing someone I love, a job" You smirked as Jacob ran his hand up your back.  
"Although pleasing me is a job" You smirked as Jacob flipped your over and began to suck on your neck as you let out a moan.  
"An easy job" Jacob muttered as he kissed you on the lips, his stubble scratching your skin.  
"That only I can do" Jacobs said seriously looking you in the eye, you quickly gasped as he squeezed your breast.  
"Of course Jacob" You smirked to him as he looked up, "I would never let anyone else touch me"  
"And if they did" Jacob smirked as he removed your panties making you gasp as the cold air hit you.  
"I would rip them to shreds" He smirked, as he removed his pants.  
"This is my job Jacob" You smirked as you grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him onto the bed, "I should be the one doing the work" You winked as you slid down on him, your both let out a loud moan before you started moving up and down.  
"Jacob, you're...so big" You panted as you noticed Jacob smirking.  
"You're so cocky" You smirked gasping as Jacob bucked into you.  
"(f/n)" Jacob panted as he released you followed suit, you lifted yourself off Jacob as he let out a groan.  
"You're so beautiful love" Jacob smirked as you lay your head on his chest.  
"You want to know something?" You panted slightly as Jacob ran his fingers through your hair.  
"What is it love?" Jacob sighed more recovered than you.  
"Best job, I've ever had" You laughed as Jacob laughed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any opinions in the comments below <3 hope you liked it


	4. New Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, MISS ME

You sat watching a burning building, fire carts racing towards the scene as workers ran out of the smoke, you watched as Jacob ran back inside. You waited for him to come back out, you waited and waited. You jumped down to the floor and sprinted into the building, climbing up the stairs coughing you ran into the office seeing Jacob on the floor you rolled your eyes grabbing him and dragging him to a door, you kicked it down and dragged him out onto a ledge as smoke flew out of the building.  
You lay on the floor next to him coughing and panting for air, you started to recover and looked at Jacob, you stared at his chest waiting for it to move thankfully it did.  
"You're a massive idiot" You sighed looking at the piece of paper he was clutching desperately in his hand, you pried it loose and began to read it, "Interesting, thanks" You smirked walking away and jumping onto the next building.  
"You, (f/n) right, have you seen my brother?" Evie questioned looking at you, you pointed behind you as she nodded.

"Ok so according to this map, there's some form of treasure up there" You muttered looking up at big ben sighing, you fired off a grappling hook and began to climb the building, jumping from side to side you scrambled inside and started to wander around until you found a small box in the corner. As you got closer you heard music beginning to play, you slowly opened the box to find a stone disk with the assassins symbol on.  
"What kind of treasure is this?" You questioned, ducking and spinning knocking the attacker onto their butt, before you had chance to look at them you were pressing your hidden blade to their neck, "You forgot to say hello"  
"I think we're past hello love" Jacob smirked at you, you glared at him the blade still pressing against his neck, "Also that treasure isn't for you"  
"Well, I have it and besides" You muttered leaning down so your foreheads touched, "I don't think you're in any position to say otherwise"  
Jacob tired to lean upwards to kiss you, you leaned away smiling pressing the blade further onto his neck, "Did I tell you, you could do that?"  
"Hasn't stopped me before" Jacob muttered you could feel his hand on your waist, you placed a small kiss on his forehead before quickly jumping back and diving off the tower, you held your gauntlet firing it off at a tree, using the grappling device to swing down to the road, rolling onto the floor. You ran down the road turning seeing Jacob was watching you, you stuck up your middle finger before diving down a street alley.  
You wandered the streets for a while before finding a construction site, you climbed over the fence, you peered over the side seeing a tunnel, quickly shuffling away from the side as Evie and Jacob walked out, you dived inside a curtained off area as you heard Jacob run past, after a few seconds you burst out and clambered down to the tunnel, resting your hand on your kukri as you ran down the tunnel. You slowed down as you entered a room with a large cage in the centre and devices around it, there was music playing softly, you pulled the circle piece out of your jacket as you walked around the machines finding a single empty gap. You placed the piece in and the ground began to shake, you watched ready to attack as the cage opened. To your surprise the cage opened only to reveal a white outfit, walking towards it you brushed your hand against the material, it was beautiful so fine, so well crafted. You took off your coat letting it drop to the floor, you began to undo you're shirt when you heard someone coming down the tunnel, you grabbed your kukri off the floor, you looked down to your boot on the floor, you kicked it as it flew at the figure, hitting them square in the chest.   
"Leave"  
"I told you, this treasure isn't yours" Jacob sighed holding his stomach, you gripped the kukri tight, "Although I don't think I can fit in it", you laughed slightly, glaring at him as he got closer, "I think it's more Evies style, after all she did collect all the pieces"  
"But I got the last one, finders keepers, you must know that rule" You smiled pointing the kukri at him.  
"Alright love, let's make a deal, if you can beat me, you can have it but if I beat you, I get it...well Evie get's it"  
"Deal" You ran towards Jacob kicking his leg, as he fell to the floor you dived on top of him, holding the kukri to his neck.  
"Best out of three" He smiled, you thought for a moment, a moment was all Jacob needed he ripped the kukri from your hand flipping the position you were in, you glared up at Jacob as he did his cocky grin, he leaned down kissing you on the lips, you kissed him back reaching into one of his pockets, you tired to figure out what the hell it was.  
"Handcuffs love" Jacob muttered breaking the kiss, and moving down to your neck.  
"And how did you acquire those" You gasped as he bit your neck lightly.  
"I have my ways" He smirked sucking your neck making you moan, you felt his hands going up your shirt, grabbing your breast as moving his hand painfully slowly over it.  
"Jacob" You growled, as he stopped and leaned over you.  
"Something wrong, love" He murmured as he removed his hands making you glare at him, Jacob removed his coat, you grabbed his tie pulling him down into a kiss, rolling the both of you over, you sat on top of Jacob, you undid the tie throwing it to the side, undoing his top, you placed a gentle kiss in the centre of his chest, before slowly moving downwards reaching his trousers, you smirked up to him as you undid the zip painfully slowly, you could hear him growling, you pulled them down along with his boxers, you licked his length as he groan, you licked the pre-cum off the tip, "(f/n)" Jacob moaned as you took him in your mouth, moving your head up and down, as Jacob moaned and made an array of arousing noises, you could feel he was close, you pulled away making a pop noise, you licked your lips as Jacob watched, his face was pure bliss, you stood up removing your trousers before laying back down over Jacob.  
"Your turn" Jacob panted, you let out a yelp as Jacob flipped you over and ripped the shirt off you, grabbing the kukri off the floor he cut the front of the bra, taking one of your bubs in his mouth and sucking it while he pinched the other, moans escaped your lips, he switched to the other one, "Jacob, please" You panted as he bit lightly on your nipple making you gasp, he smirked as he moved down your stomach.   
You gasped sharply as you felt his tongue on your clit, Jacob parted your folds with his tongue and began to lick your insides, you moaned grabbing his hair as he groaned, "You taste so good, just how I imagined" Jacob smirked as he pulled away looking at your flustered face, you bucked your hips wanted him to go back, "Only if you say I won" He winked, you rolled your eyes as you slowly moved your hand down your body and pushed it inside you, Jacob watched as you pleasured yourself, you growled at Jacob as he grabbed your wrist pulling your fingers out, "I know something which will feel so much better" He purred as he licked your fingers, before pinning you down and positioning himself over you, he slowly pushed inside of you as your moans filled the room, "Jacob, you're so big" You groaned as your body adjusted to him, he slammed into you, you moaned as he moved in and out, "Faster, Jacob...please" You panted, as Jacob looked down to you.  
"As you wish" He smirked as he moved faster, you tired to moan but Jacob kissed you, your moans encased in each others mouths. "I'm close" You muttered as Jacob nodded with a reply, Jacob smiled as began to rub his thumb on your clit, you dug your nails into Jacob's back as you came, he on the other hand bit down on your shoulder making your groan loudly. Jacob pulled out of you and rolled over so you lay on top of him, you rested your head on his chest as he lay panting.  
"I love you (f/n)" He muttered kissing your head, you kissed his chest.  
"I love you too" You panted, you smirked as you noticed his belt was close, you began to rummage around in them when you noticed Jacob had fallen asleep.  
You carefully moved off him, you shoved your trousers back on, grabbing his shirt since yours was now in shreds , you bent down picking up the belt and grabbing the handcuffs, you carefully placed one ring around Jacobs wrist, and the other around the bottom of the cage which during the event, you had rolled close to. You grabbed Jacob's coat and threw it over him, "Protect some of his dignity" You smirked.   
"Mine I think" You muttered grabbing the white coat off from the cage, putting it on yourself.  
"I don't think you won" Jacob muttered opening one eye, you turned and looked down at him.  
"What are you talking about, you're the one who came last" You winked as you walked off, you heard Jacob trying to get up then the rattling of handcuffs, "Bye Jacob" You blew a kiss to him as you walked out as he called your name., "Don't worry I'll get Evie to come get you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3 tell me what you think and if ya want me to continue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed leave a comment below if you want me to carry it on


End file.
